


Geen leven zonder jou

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Memories
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Wanneer Stoffel in Formule E gaat rijden komen en weer heel veel herinneringen bij Alex naar boven. De momenten van Liefde. De momenten van ik mis je en ik hou nog steeds van je. Kan Alex met zijn gevoelens nog wel eerlijk zijn tegen Stoffel of valt alles nu in het water. Wetende dat Stoffel en Pierre een verleden hebben in Formule 1. Gelukkig heeft hij zijn vrienden in Formule E. Is er weer kans op liefde of is het nu helemaal over.





	1. Stoffel ?

**Author's Note:**

> Het moment dat het bekend werd dat Stoffel in Formule E ging rijden had ik dit verhaal al klaar staan maar dit is nu pas online gekomen. Geen idee waarom.

P.O.V Alex Lynn

Samen met Mitch zit ik bij Mark op de bank. Ik heb net een paar dagen geleden te horen gekregen dat ik weer in Formule E kan rijden. Ik kijk uit naar de race momenten maar ik kijk minder uit naar de ontmoeting tussen mij en Stoffel. Mijn lieve stoffel. Ik probeer de gedachtes weg te duwen. Stoffel en ik. We waren close. Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. Na zijn eerste overwinning deelde we het bed. En hebben twee jaar genoten van elkaar aandacht maar het leven gaat door. Stoffel werd closer met Pierre. En toen het duidelijk werd dat beide personen in Formule 1 gingen rijden heb ik het uitgemaakt. Zou stoffel nog van mij houden of is nu alles over en gedaan. Ik kijk naar Mark. "Hoe kijk je naar het idee van dat je Stoffel weer gaat zien." Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Stoffel en ik zijn verleden tijd dus maak ik mij daar geen zorgen over." Mitch kijkt mij met die blik aan die ik van hem herken. "Hou je dan niet meer van hem." "Je eerste liefde vergeet je nooit dus in het begin word het lastig maar dat houd mij er niet van tegen om goed te racen." Mitch slaat zijn armen om mij heen. "We zijn er voor je." "Dank je, het komt wel goed."

Die nacht lig ik in bed en pak mijn mobiel. Ik bekijk alle oude foto's van mij en Stoffel. Ook de intieme foto's. De mooiste foto is die van hem zittend op mijn schoot. Die is gemaakt toen we bij Mitch en Robin waren. Het is niet eens zo lang geleden die foto. We waren toevallig bij in Maastricht. Beide wisten we het niet van elkaar. En toen zagen we elkaar. Mitch en Robin kregen die dag een relatie. Ik mis de momenten van intieme momenten. Als hij op mijn schoot wijdbeens zat en ik onder hem lag. De momenten van elkaar aanstaren en gewoon niks zeggen. Ik hoor de deur open gaan en zie Mitch staan. Hij kruipt naast mij onder de lakens. Ik voel zijn armen om mij heen. Mitch en ik zijn altijd heel close geweest. We zijn het soort vrienden die altijd voor elkaar klaarstaan. Ik hou van hem op een gekke manier. Ik ben dankbaar dat hij de ware heeft gevonden. "Wist je dat Pierre de liefde heeft gevonden bij Stijn, je weet wel die beste vriend van Max." "Is hij dan niet meer samen met Stoffel." " Nee als meer dan een half jaar niet." Ik knik. "Je houd van Stoffel, dat klopt toch." "Hij heeft nog steeds mijn hart." We kijken elkaar aan. Ik druk mijn gezicht in de nek van Mitch en huil zachtjes. "Het gaat goed komen, we zijn er allemaal voor je." "Ik kan gewoon geen leven zonder Stoffel bedenken, met hem wil ik oud worden."

De dagen daarna zijn heel erg druk. Wanneer ik Stoffel in het hotel zie in Rome voelt het alsof ik verstijf. We kijken elkaar aan. Niet veel later voel ik zijn armen om mij heen. Ik trek hem tegen mijn borst aan. We kijken elkaar aan. Tranen in onze ogen. "Je bent hier echt Lynn." "Ja ik ben hier Stoff." We kijken elkaar aan. Ik druk uit het niets mijn lippen op zijn mond. Hij duwt mij weg. "Verleden is verleden Lynn dat geld ook voor ons." "Maar wat jij en ik hadden was heel erg bijzonder." "Dat klopt maar ik ben verder gegaan met mijn leven." "Het is toch uit mijn Pierre." "Dat bekend niet dat ik niet meer van hem hou." We kijken elkaar aan. Robin en Mitch komen bij ons staan. Robin kijkt naar Stoffel op een aparte manier. "Stoffel, misschien moet je gewoon even gaan liggen, je hebt het ook druk gehad vandaag." Mitch trekt mij mee naar de andere jongens. Ik voel de armen van Ant om mij heen. "Het komt goed Alex, dat beloof ik je, het is gewoon super druk bij deze race." We staren elkaar aan. Hij gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. "Kijk mij eens aan, Stoffel houd van je, maar het is voor hem ook niet gemakkelijk." "Hij is toch twee jaar samen geweest met Pierre, wat is er dan mis gegaan." "Geen idee, stoffel praat niet graag over zijn persoonlijke leven." "Wie kent Stoffel dan wel goed." We kijken elkaar allemaal aan. "We moeten bij Max zijn, max verstappen weet vast wel meer."

Later die dag zitten we op het terras. Max en Daniel komen onze kant op lopen. "Heey Lynn, volgens Mitch moest je mij spreken." Daniel gaat zitten en Max gaat op zijn schoot zitten. "Houd Stoffel nog van mij." "Ik denk dat hij altijd van je heeft gehouden maar toen je uitmaakte is er iets in hem kapot gegaan, en dan ook al het gedoe bij Formule 1, ik denk dat hem allemaal te veel is geworden, Pierre maakte het net uit nadat betekend werd hij geen stoeltje had, Pierre had niet veel later een relatie met Stijn en ik denk dat hem zo erg heeft gebroken, ik kan mij nog de nachten herinneren dat hij op de bank lag bij ons en je zag hem gewoon verder breken, hij verdient iemand die voor hem vecht." Max en ik praten nog een tijdje. Een uurtje later komt Stoffel bij ons zitten. Hij kijkt mij aan. Zijn ogen zijn helemaal rood. "Max, is het goed als ik weer een paar dagen bij jou blijf na Formule E." "Je bent altijd welkom Vandoorne." Ik wil zo graag de pijn weghalen bij hem. We blijven tot laat op het terras zitten. Morgen hoeven we pas allemaal rond half 1 te beginnen.

Ochtends zit ik met Mitch en Robin aan het ontbijt. Mark en Fernando komen bij ons zitten. Fernando drukt een kus op de mond van Mark. "Het is fijn weer samen wakker te worden." "Dat is het zeker." De twee zijn super verliefd bezig. Ik kijk naar Robin die allemaal kusjes op gezicht van Mitch drukt. Je ziet gewoon hoe Mitch geniet van die aandacht. Stoffel komt bij ons zitten. Hij is altijd heel close geweest met Fernando. We kijken elkaar aan en glimlachen. Hij legt zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Ik sla een arm om hem heen. "Kunnen wij straks nog even gaan liggen, ik heb amper geslapen." "Je kan wel bij mij slapen in mijn motorkamer." "Graag." We praten met Fernando en Mark. Stoffel is wat meer op zijn gemak en dat voelt heel erg fijn. We lopen naar mijn motorkamer. Stoffel laat zich op de bank vallen en gaat liggen. Hij sluit direct zijn ogen. Ik kan alleen maar naar hem staren. Ik ga naast hem liggen. Hij kruipt direct tegen mij aan. Net als de momenten dat we naast elkaar lagen op de bank tijden geleden. Ik zet mijn wekker. We slapen. Wanneer de wekker afgaat zie ik hem kijken naar mij. "Ik zie je na de race." Hij loopt mijn kamer uit. Hij zegt niks. 

Samen met Scott maak ik mij klaar voor de race. Alleen de race gaat minder fijn dan ik had gehoopt. Ik doe mijn best maar het zit gewoon vandaag niet mee. Het debuut gaat wat minder soepel dan ik had gehoopt. Na de race zoek ik Stoffel. Maar ik kan hem nergens vinden. Ik loop naar zijn teamgenoot. "Ik zou het echt niet weten waar stoffel is, ik weet alleen dat hij zij dat hij zich niet goed voelde." Stoffel is wel derde geworden. Ik had het zo graag met hem gevierd en de rest. Ik loop richting het water. Ik zie hem zitten bij Max en Daniel. Hij zitten tussen hen in. Ik hoor hem in een taal praten die voor mij nog steeds lastig is te verstaan. Ook Mitch en Robin zitten bij hem. Ik blijf staan. Het is niet mijn plek om hier bij te zijn. Ook Pierre en zijn lief zitten bij hem. Ik zie hoe Max Stoffel in zijn armen trekt. Ant komt naast mij staan. "Waarom ga je niet naar hem toe. "Het is niet de juiste tijd." "Maar je houd van hem." "Stoffel en ik zijn gedaan." Ik loop weg. Wanneer ik Charles en Mick in een innige kus zie staan breekt mijn hart. Charles is de nieuwe aanwinst bij Ferrari en is blijkbaar samen met Mick. De liefde hang in de lucht maar niet voor mij. De liefde houd niet van mij. 

Ik besluit alles op de ruimen in mijn kamer. Even niemand bij mij. Ik ben liever alleen op dit moment. Mijn hart ligt in stukken maar dat is goed. Ik kan het wel aan. De deur gaat open en ik zie Stoffel, Pierre en mitch in de deuropening staan. "Gaan we het nog vieren dat Stoffel en ik het podium hebben behaalt." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Mijn vlucht gaat over 3 uur naar Londen en ik wil graag alleen zijn." "Maar we vieren altijd overwinningen samen." "Vandaag niet sorry jongens ik heb veel aan mijn hoofd." Stoffel kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Lynn we doen dit al jaren maar nu niet." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Waarom verpest je het nu voor Mitch en Stoffel zij verdienen dit niet." "Jij moet je mond houden Pierre, jij weet niet eens wat er speelt." We kijken elkaar allemaal boos of gefrustreerd aan. "Ga het vieren maar ditmaal zonder mij." Mitch en Pierre lopen weg maar Stoffel blijft staan. "Kijk mij aan Lynn, hou je van mij." "Ik hou nog steeds van je en het breekt mij dat ik niet bij je kan zijn dus ga weg en laat mij gewoon met rust, dat is beter." "Dus ook onze vriendschap is voorbij." "Ik denk dat het beter zo is." Hij kust mij en laat mij los. De tranen lopen over mijn wangen. "Ooit komt het goed Lynn en dan wonen we in dat huis in Londen waar je van droomde in onze tijd." "Het was een droom en dromen hoeven niet altijd waar te worden." Er hangt een bepaalde spanning in de lucht waar we beide niks mee kunnen. Ik kus Stoffel voor een laatste keer en besef dat het nooit meer goed gaat komen. We houden elkaar vast. "Ik zie je in Parijs." We laten elkaar los. Ik ga verder met mijn spullen in te pakken. "Lynn ik heb echt van je gehouden." "Jij bent altijd mijn nummer 1." 

Nachts lig ik weer in mijn eigen bed. Binnenkort zijn we weer in Parijs. Het was de stad waar Stoffel en ik voor het eerste close zijn geweest. De eerste keer dat we echt verlangde naar elkaar dat was een heel speciaal gevoel. We waren al 3 maanden aan het daten maar die nacht is hij de mijne geworden en ik de zijne. Ik zie hem nog in het raamkozijn zitten. Alleen zijn boxer aan. Zijn prachtige lichaam in het maanlicht. Ik was de hele dag bezig geweest en toen zag ik hem daar zo zitten. Zo speciaal en mooi. Ik heb hem toen in mijn armen getrokken. Hij had mijn blouse gemaakt en overal kussen geplaatst op mijn borst. Die nacht zijn we heel intiem geweest. En als je dan ochtends wakker word naast elkaar verlang je alleen maar nog meer naar elkaar. Het is liefde en het was meer dan liefde op een fijne manier. Het waren van die momenten met hem die alles speciaal maakte. 


	2. Hou je nog van mij ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel denkt terug aan al zijn momenten met Alex. Was het echte liefde. Of is het nu de beste tijd voor hun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het zijn 5 hoofdstukken met Stoffel en 5 hoofdstukken met Alex. Wie weet maak ik er serie van en dan lees je ook hoe Mick en Charles samen zijn gekomen. En de andere stellen. In totaal zou het dan gaan om 100 hoofdstukken. Ik mis de ficties over de band van Max en Stoffel. Dus wie weet.

P.O.V Stoffel

Ik lig bij Max en Daniel op de bank. Over 3 dagen heb ik de race in Parijs. Ik kijk heel erg uit naar die race merk ik. Alle herinnering komen terug als ik denk aan mij en Alex. Sinds Alex terug is in Formule E zijn alle gevoelens terug en heel eerlijk gezegd dan ik er niks mee. Je verlangd naar iemand met wie je een verleden hebt. Het was voorspelbaar dat het uitging en ja ik was er heel erg kapot van maar diep van binnen wist ik waarom hij dat deed. Hij wou mij de keuze geven om te leven. Maar als je hem dan ziet staan. Mijn hart ging zo snel kloppen. De liefde voor hem is nooit vergaan merk ik. De liefde is nog steeds even sterk. Misschien nog sterker dan eerst. Want hem daar gezien te hebben was alsof alles stil stond. Hij is de ware voor mij en elk moment met hem is goed. Elk momentje dat we elkaar kunnen zien is goed. Ik verlang naar het moment van wakker worden naast elkaar en dan vrijen. De ochtend begon altijd intiem. Meestal daarna ontbijten en daarna aan de bak. In de formule twee tijd waren we gewoon zo close. Samen met Pierre en Mitch waren wij het soort team in Formule 2. Ik heb een langere tijd wel het gevoel gehad dat Alex en Pierre samen zouden komen. Maar hij verklaarde zijn liefde aan mij en dat was het beste moment uit mijn leven. Als we in Londen bij hem keken we altijd voor de gein naar de huis en droomde we van een toekomst samen. Er was zo huisje waren we ons wel in zagen wonen samen. Heel cliché maar wel heel erg mooi. 

Ik woon nu tijdelijk bij Max en Daniel. Daniel stelde het eigenlijk voor omdat hij wist dat ik met Max nogal close ben. We begrijpen elkaar. Soms praten we niet eens. We snappen elkaar en daar gaat het om. Ik zou nooit gevoelens voor hem kunnen krijgen. Het idee van een relatie van Max. Nee dat kan niet en dat gaat ook nooit gebeuren. Maar ik heb soms iemand nodig bij wie ik kan uithuilen. Toen Pierre het uitmaakte net nadat er was besloten dat ik Mcclaren moest verlaten kon ik hem wel aanvliegen. Maar toen bekend was dat hij nog geen vier maanden later een ander had brak het mijn hart in stukken. Pierre en ik zijn nooit echt serieus geweest. Het draaide vaak alleen om de seks. Meer niet. Soms verlang je naar intimiteit met iemand. Het was zijn idee. We waren beide single dus waarom niet. Maar toen ik gevoelens voor Pierre kreeg was het al snel einde verhaal. Het brak mij want ik voelde mij zo verloren op dat moment. Ik dacht dat hij ook van mij hield.

Maar nu zie ik hoe gelukkig hij met Stijn. Die twee horen bij elkaar. Je ziet een kant van Pierre die je nooit eerder hebt gezien. Hij is zo gelukkig met Stijn. Het lijkt alsof Stijn hem helpt om de ware Pierre weer te zijn. en dat is een mooi beeld. En dan Robin. Ik dacht dat hij van Ant hield maar die gek was smoorverliefd op Mitch. Ik was uitgenodigd bij Robin. Ik hoorde wel stemmen maar had geen idee wie er bij hem was. En daar stond hij opeens. Mitch. Mitch en ik zijn ook close. Maar niet zo close als hij en Alex. Ik ben closer met Pierre. Toch zijn we met ze vieren super sterk en dat is leuk en fijn. Ik hoor gelach. Daniel sprint de woonkamer in. Max rent achter hem aan. Die twee zijn zo leuk samen. Ze zijn ook al lang samen. Eigenlijk sinds de tijd van Toro Rosso van Max. Ik weet niet hoe en wat maar die twee wonen nu al 2 jaar samen. Ik zie hen wel oud worden samen. En waarschijnlijk gaan ze ook binnenkort verloven. 

Max laat zich naast mij op de bank ploffen en Daniel gaat op mij liggen. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Kunnen we ijsje gaan halen, volgens Max mag het niet i.v.m met het dieet." "We kunnen ook zelf gezonde ijsjes maken." "Ja laten we dat doen." Max schud lachend zijn hoofd. "Ik wist dat hij het weer voor elkaar zou krijgen." "Je kan toch amper nee tegen hem zeggen." "Daar heb je gelijk in." Daniel loopt naar de keuken. Max trekt mij in zijn armen. "Je ziet Alex over 3 dagen weer, hoe voelt het voor je." "Ik wil gewoon vertellen dat ik van hem hou en dat hij de ware voor mij is." "Ik kan mij nog een zeker telefoontje herinneren van je toen je net samen was met Alex." "O dat was zo stom." "Je zat op een wolk Stoff en dat was leuk om te zien." We kijken elkaar aan. "Ik heb Alex gebeld, hij kan hier elk moment aankomen, Daniel wou hem ook graag leren kennen." "Maak je een grapje." "Ik ik vind dat jullie het moeten uitpraten, ik weet hoe belangrijk Parijs is voor jullie en ik Daniel en ik gaan vanavond door naar Parijs om te vieren dat we 4 jaar samen zijn." Dat moment gaat de bel.

Alex komt de woonkamer inlopen. We staren elkaar aan. En op dat moment weet ik zeker dat een leven zonder hem niet meer bestaat. Max staat op en trekt Alex in een hug. Als snel komt Daniel er ook bij staan. Ik blijf op de bank zitten. Ik kijk naar hem. Hij heeft een skinny jeans aan en een witte blouse en die gympen die Mitch maar niks vind. En de bruine jas die hij al jaren heeft. Daniel is blijkbaar heel blij om Alex nu een keertje goed te spreken. Ik sta op en sla mijn armen om Alex heen van achteren. Hij legt zijn handen op de mijne. Zo blijven we staan. Max kijkt mij blij aan. "Ik heb ons bed verschoont dus als je wilt kunnen jullie daar gebruik van maken en Stoffel kan het gewoon afsluiten en jullie kunnen na de race hier nog wel een paar dagen blijven." Alex draait zich om in mijn armen. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond en kus hem dit keer echt. Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn nek en trekt mij dichter naar zich toe. "Ik hou van je Stoffel." "Mijn liefde voor jou is voor altijd." We kijken naar Max en Daniel die blij naar ons kijken. "Stoffel, je hebt ijsjes beloofd, gaan we nu dan ook ijs halen." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Laten we die maar gaan maken." "Hebben we wel alles voor ijsjes hier." "Eigenlijk niet." "Okay op naar de pier, ik wil nu graag ijs en daarna kunnen jullie klef zijn." 

Ik trek Alex mee naar mijn kamer. Hij kijkt mij aan. "Ik vind dat we nog wel moeten praten." "Dat doen we als die twee andere weg zijn." Hij opent zijn tas en pakt er short uit. Ik kijk naar hem terwijl hij zich omkleed en diep van binnen weet ik dat ik naar meer verlang. Ik ga op het bed liggen. Hij kruipt op mijn schoot. "Is het nu wel de juiste tijd." "Ik hoop het zo Alex, maar ik bang dat er gewoon dingen mis gaan." "laten we dan maar hopen op het beste." Hij zoent mij en beweegt voorzichtig zijn heupen. "Niet nu please, Max en Daniel wachten op ons." "Ben je dan vannacht van mij." "Ja dat ben ik zeker." Hij kruipt van mijn schoot. We lopen naar Max en Daniel. Op naar een leuke middag met die twee. 


	3. Niet voor atlijd ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex beseft hoe erg hij Stoffel heeft gemist.

P.O.V Alex

Samen met Daniel en Max en Stoffel lopen we naar de pier. Stoffel heeft zijn arm om mij heen geslagen. We praten met ze vieren over diverse dingen. Het is gezellig. Het is ook fijn om Max beter te leren kennen. Hij komt heel gezellig over. Ik kan wel zien dat hij echt om Stoffel geeft en dat is goed. We lopen naar de ijszaak. Ik zie hoe Daniel naar het ijs kijkt. Het is een leuk gezicht. "Nog steeds citroenijs met chocolade." "Lekker." Stoffel en ik delen een bakje met vier bolletjes. Max en Daniel doen hetzelfde. Het is goed om even weg te zijn uit Londen. Tegen een uur of 6 zeggen Max en Daniel gedag. Ik zie hoe Max mij met een bepaalde blik aankijkt. "Breek zijn hart niet opnieuw, dat verdient hij niet maar dat verdien jij ook niet." "Het gaat goed komen, dat beloof ik je." We zwaaien de twee uit en lopen terug de woonkamer in. "Wat wou je vanavond doen?" "Avondje hier blijven, eten bestellen en een nacht intiem zijn." Ik stap op Stoffel af en duw op hem op de bank. Ik ga wijdbeens op zijn schoot zitten. Hij maakt langzaam mijn blouse los. We zoenen en dit keer voel ik ook van zijn kant de liefde. We worden closer en closer. Mijn Blouse ligt op de grond. Zijn Shirt ligt ergens in de woonkamer. Ik beweeg mijn heupen en merk dat Stoffel aan het genieten is. Ik druk een zuigzoen in zijn nek. Hij kreunt en dan besef ik dat we goed zitten. "F.ck ik heb je zo gemist." Hij tilt mij op en loopt zo met mij naar zijn kamer. Hij legt mij op het bed en trekt alle kleding uit. We vrijen en proberen steeds meer naar elkaar te verlangen. Stoffel gaat naast mij liggen en trekt mij in zijn armen. Ik ga half op hem liggen. We kijken elkaar aan en dan kijkt hij mij met die blik aan. "Waarom is het destijds uitgegaan." "Ik denk dat het ergens te maken had met onze eigen dromen, onze eigen toekomst en natuurlijk met Pierre." "Wist je dat Pierre en ik nooit serieus een relatie hebben gehad." "Wacht maar hij is toch je lief geweest." Stoffel schud zijn hoofd. "Ik draaide bij hem vooral om de intimiteit." "En jij wou meer." Stoffel knikt.

"Heb jij nog gedate." "Dat kon ik gewoon niet." "Maar je kon iedereen krijgen." "Niet de persoon die mijn hart heeft." We zoenen weer. We rollen om. Stoffel ligt nu tussen mijn benen. "Wat wens je voor de toekomst." "Dat we samen oud worden en dat ik je uiteindelijk Stoffel Lynn kan noemen." We zoenen weer en strelen weer. "Zullen we een kamer delen in Parijs." "Denk je dat je echt in een eigen kamer slaapt in onze stad." Stoffel schud lachend zijn hoofd. We praten over heel wat andere dingen. Toch merk ik dat onze band nog even sterk is. Avonds zitten we op de bank onze favoriete serie te kijken. Arrow is echt ons ding. We hebben het te lang niet samen gekeken. Ik zie stoffels ogen langzaam dichtvallen. Ik til hem op en leg hem op het bed. Ik ga naast hem liggen en trek hem in mijn amen. De twee dagen daarna gaan te snel voorbij. Stoffel en ik hebben vooral veel zitten praten. We hebben alles tegen elkaar uitgesproken. Stoffel heeft ook twee keer de deur keihard dicht gesmeten. We zijn er nog lang niet. Maar ik hoop dat we dit keer wel een happy end hebben.

Stoffel en ik zitten naast elkaar in het vliegtuig. Vanochtend hebben we nog ruzie gehad over wat dingen. Stoffel heeft uiteindelijk besloten dat hij een kamer wilt delen met zijn teamgenoot en niet met mij. Misschien moeten we het hier bij gaan laten. Ik ga naast Mitch en Robin zitten. Ze hebben niet eens in de gaten dat ik naast hen ben gaan zitten. Ik kijk hoe stoffel aan het racen is. Ik zit in de tweede groep. Ik heb bewust aan mark gevraagd of ik voorlopig in een andere groep kan rijden. Maar morgen racen we in dezelfde groep. Ik zie hoe hij uit de auto springt en naar Ant rent. Ze staan in een omhelzing. Ik bekijk alles vanaf een afstand. Ik volg hem met mijn ogen en mijn hart. Een leven zonder Stoffel is niet mogelijk voor mij maar toch zitten er veel scheuren in onze relatie. Of wat het ook mag heten. Stoffel loopt langs mij maar kijkt mij amper aan.

Niet veel later staat er een boze Max voor mij. Ik zucht. "Lynn volgens mij had je mij wat beloofd." "Stoffel heeft je ook wat beloofd." "Waarom breek je weer zijn hart." "Natuurlijk ligt het nu aan mij." "Jij bent degene die toch het contact de eerste keer heeft verbroken." "Dat klopt maar ik ben niet degene die seks met een ander heeft gehad om zich geliefd te voelen." Dit keer voel ik een klap in mijn gezicht. Ik grijp direct naar mijn wang en schrik. Wat gebeurt hier. Max kijkt mij heel kwaad aan. "Waarom verpest je het Lynn." "Ik verpest het niet." Max schud kwaad zijn hoofd. Stoffel komt onze kant op rennen. "Wat is gebeurt." Ik haal mijn schouders op. Mitch en Robin kijken mij ook boos aan als ik naast hun wil gaan zitten. "Lynn je hebt nu echt grote problemen, waarom verpest je het voor Stoffel." "Rot op met deze discussie, jullie weten niet eens wat er speelt." Ik loop naar mark en laat hem weten dat ik morgen niet rij en dat die reserve rijder kan gaan rijden wat heel toevallig Pierre is. Ik heb tijd alleen nodig en nu ook voor een langere tijd.

Mark grijpt mij bij mijn polsen. "Doe geen stomme dingen Alex, je bent meer waard dan dit." "Ik kan het alleen Mark, ga naar Fernando of Mitch, ik red mezelf wel weer." Ik ren weg en laat mij niet veel later vallen op het gras. Er komt een jonge vrouw naast mij zitten en kijkt mij vragend aan. "Gaat het wel met je Lynn." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ze trekt mij in haar armen en laat mij huilen. Ik voel mij gewoon zo alleen op dit moment. "Wat is gebeurt ?" "Mijn vriendengroep is tegen mij en ik heb dit keer niet eens Stoffel pijn gedaan." "Ga slapen, en zorg dat je morgen fit bent, het is het niet waard om Pierre te laten rijden, het is jouw race in de plaats die voor jou staat als liefde." "Komt het nog goed." Ze haalt haar schouders op. "Het heeft tijd nodig en jij het ook veel tijd nodig." "Heel erg bedankt dat ik bij je kon uithuilen." "Geen probleem, succes met alles en mocht je mij nog eens tegenkomen, je kan altijd op mij afstappen." Er stapt een jongeman op haar af en die kust haar. "Hoi Zeger is de naam." "Alex Lynn." Ik kijk naar de jonge vrouw. "Sam is de naam." Ik sta op en bedank de twee mensen. Ik loop naar Mark die met Fernando staat te praten. "Hoi, kan ik even met jullie praten." "Ga zitten." "Het spijt mij heel erg wat er aan de hand is met mij en de rest van de jongens maar ik kan je beloven dat ik Stoffel echt niet probeer te breken." Ik haal iets uit mijn zak en geef het aan Fernando. "Dit is de ring die ik aan hem wou geven toen we twee jaar samen waren maar toen alles veranderde kon ik het gewoon niet maken." Fernando opent het doosje. "Dat is precies wat mijn waffel mooi zou vinden." Mark knikt instemmend.

Ze kijken mij aan. "Na de reis in Berlijn heb je een maand rust, is het een idee om samen dan weg te gaan, ik kan samen met Fernando mee gaan, dan gaan we richting het mooie Noorwegen en daar kunnen jullie echt helemaal tot rust komen en ik weet zeker dat Fernando Stoffel wel zo ver krijgt om mee te gaan." "Zouden jullie dat echt willen doen voor mij." "Alex ik weet dat je van hem houd want ik zie het in je ogen, niemand heeft ooit zo naar mijn waffel gekeken en ja ik was boos doen je het had uitgemaakt maar ik ben er ook achtergekomen waarom je dat deed en ik keur dat goed, jullie hadden gewoon wat vrijheid nodig." Ik word in de armen van Fernando getrokken. Ik huil zachtjes. Ik ben gewoon heel erg moe merk ik. "Blijf vannacht maar op onze kamer slapen, dat lijkt mij het beste idee en dan kan je morgen gewoon je race rijden." Ik loop met Fernando en Mark mee. Ik kruip op het bed en val zowat direct in slaap. Ik voel twee paar armen om mij heen. "Wat er ook gebeurt we zijn er ook voor hem." "Hij doet mij zoveel aan Stoffel denken maar op een goede manier."

De volgende ochtend word ik voorzichtig wakker gemaakt voor Mark. Ik lig in de armen van Fernando en ga snel rechtop zitten. Hij lacht. "Je hebt duidelijk een goede nacht gehad en dat is het belangrijkste." We kleden ons om en lopen naar de buffetruimte. Ik zie Stoffel met de rest zitten. Fernando pakt mijn hand en sleurt mij die kant mee op. Hij zet mij op een stoel. Mitch en de jongens lijken opeens heel erg druk met elkaar bezig. "Jongens luister even, ik heb geen zin in gezeik en alsjeblieft ga het goedmaken, ik weet dat jullie ruzie met elkaar hebben maar jullie zijn al super lang bevriend is het niet eens tijd dat jullie volwassen worden." "Kan je dan aan Alex vragen waarom hij zich als een idioot gedraagt" "Alex zal daar zijn reden voor hebben." Mark komt er ook bij zitten en kijkt de rest streng aan. "Luister vandaag willen we allemaal winnen dus Mitch en Alex werken vandaag gewoon samen, einde discussie."

De rest van de jongens lopen weg maar Fernando houd Stoffel tegen. "Wij willen graag nog even met je praten." Stoffel knikt. Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. "Ik heb met Alex gesproken en ik denk dat het verstandig is als je in de vier weken dat je vrij bent met mij en Mark meegaat naar Oslo, Alex gaat ook mee want die heeft daar een trainingskamp en jij kan daar ook mee trainen als je wilt." "Nando je bent mijn vader niet." "Maar jij bent mijn Waffel dus luister gewoon een keertje naar je Mcclaren vader." Stoffel zucht. Dan pakt Fernando opeens iets uit zijn zak en legt het doosje voor de neus van Stoffel. "Wat is dit." "Dat is het geen wat ik wou geven net voordat het uitging." Stoffel maakt het doosje open. "Die ring is zo mij." We kijken elkaar aan. Stoffel drukt zijn lippen tegen mijn mond. "Wou je serieus verloven." "Ik wist al op dat moment dat ik met je wou trouwen."

"Kom jongens, Stoffel moet naar zijn teamgenoot en volgens Mark moet je nog opwarmen." We zeggen elkaar gedag. De race gaat alleen niet zoals we beide willen. Ik heb het zo gehad vandaag. Ook Stoffel heeft pech. We kijken elkaar aan. "Ik zie je als we naar Oslo gaan, ik heb tijd nodig om na te denken." "Je weet dat ik altijd op je zal wachten." "Wat als je de andere ware vind." "Er bestaat niemand anders voor mij Stoffel." Ik trek hem een laatste keer in mijn armen en knuffel hem zachtjes. Mark en Fernando kijken als trotse vaders naar ons. "Ik zie je snel Lynn en dit keer zal ik wel voor ons vechten."

Ik loop naar de motorkamer. Ik zie Mitch op de bank liggen. Hij opent direct zijn ogen en trekt mij in zijn armen. "Het spijt mij zo dat ik niet naar je heb geluisterd." "Het is goed Mitch." "Nee want ik ben een super slechte vriend voor je geweest." "Het is goed Mitch we hadden gewoon niet onze dagen." We kruipen naast elkaar op de bank. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. "Ik vind dat Max zijn excuus aan je moet bieden." "Dat komt wanneer het de juiste tijd is." "Slapen." "Graag."


End file.
